


Godmother of Moors House

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Apartment AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Human AU, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They" called her the Godmother of Moors House. "They" never spoke in her presence because "they" never wanted to get on her bad side. But "they" also told of what a kind person she was behind her back. How she had defended each of them at one time or another as if she were insulting them by lending her hand to the task. But each person was so grateful to her and Diaval wanted to learn what made the older woman like she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Diaval felt some deja vu right down to his very core as he stepped into Moors House. The building, he had returned to after all these years, hadn't changed in the slightest and he felt thirteen years old all over again. He even saw the same people walking about and some of them recognised him too.

"Welcome back." One of the strange and senile women from 3b called to him. Knotgrass, Diaval thought her name was. It was weird to be remembered. After all he had only been here for one week back then. Except he too remembered every minute of his strange stay at Moors House.

Now he was 17 years old and was off to university a year early. He had found it to be the perfect excuse he needed to come back. He only hoped there would be room for him to stay.

"Good afternoon." He nodded politely to his former neighbour, bouncing on his feet. "I was looking for the landlord. Would you mind giving me the number to contact him." Diaval asked nervously.

"No need for that, Dearie." Knotgrass told him. "She lives across from us on the top floor. Number 3a. Now come and help me carry these groceries up the stairs. Goodness knows how long Thistlewitt will be gone for." Knottgrass then continued to natter to him all the way up the stairs about silly little things that had happened around the building. She was so busy huffing and puffing she didn't see the door to 3a quietly shut but Diaval did and wondered why.

Since Knotgrass ignored this and went into the apartment opposite, Diaval was left to follow and carry all the bags into 3b. He startled to find a child of about 3 on the kitchen counter. Though how she got up there on her own he had no idea. 

"Why hello there young lady." Diaval charmingly spoke as he scooped her off the counter and onto the floor. The little girl was beautiful and smiled brightly at him, gurgling a laugh. The little girl touched his face. "Birdy." She announced brightly. Then she wandered off to find something interesting to play with. He noticed somone had recently braided her hair with fresh flowers and he wondered who because there seemed to be no one else in the apartment. He wondered if Knotgrass had left the toddler on her own and if he should ring child services.

"Thank you very much, young man." Knotgrass announced and gave him a quite insincere smile. She then hustled him out of the apartment with her next instructions.

"She's just right across there. Do be careful not to upset her. Not a single soul here wants that." She simpered.  Then he was outside of the apartment, door slamming behind him.

He quietly stared at the door for several moments. The door he had actually came here for. There was a movement behind the peephole and he wondered what the landlord was trying to see. He moved to knock on the door yet it opened before his hand met the wood and then he felt as if all the air had left him. The woman who revealed herself was stunning. She looked like a model with the highest cheekbones and full ruby lips. The lips that then twitched into a smile at how blatantly he was staring. Those gold green eyes almost supernatural in their colour glowed with muted mirth. Then he noticed her hand on something. A staff with green gem and he remembered that staff more clearly than anything else he had seen today.

 The woman made a considering purr of a noise that made him feel like he was less than a piece of string. A piece of string that a cat was weighing up how much it was worth the effort to catch. He blushed fiercely, not knowing what to say.

"Diaval." She said slowly, recognition in her eyes. He nodded. "I didn't expect to see you back again." Again it wasn't a question. Diaval's eyes darted to the staff and back. The grip she had on it was practiced, one that was designed to keep her up and steady. Clearly the staff didn't belong to someone else. This woman was ...

"Maleficent?" He said shocked. The woman who owned that staff had been the one to save him when he'd been almost blugeoned to death by his dad the floor below. Maleficent had saved him that night by knocking his father out and making sure he was prosecuted for his abuse. He had gone to live with his mother after that, who while didn't want him, hadn't ever hurt him or starved him either. And if he had ever needed comfort all he had to do was remember Maleficents hand gripping his own and her fingers brushing through his hair as he waited for the ambulance. He still had scars on his face and neck from that last attack by his dad but they were faint enough now not to cause anyone discomfort to look at him.

 _The thing was.._. Diaval had remembered a much older woman. A woman his mother's age or older and the staff and stiff walk had made her seem even older in his teenage head. Except now he could see she was only around 30 and more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen before.

She frowned at him. "Are you quite well?" She mocked. Diaval realised he had been standing there for several minutes in shock. He blushed again and smiled at her temper. He remembered that about her perfectly enough.

"Sorry, ma'am." Diaval found himself saying. "It's just you're more stunning than I remembered." She raised an eyebrow at his gall and Diaval found himself blushing again.

"I was looking for a place to stay." He said trying something else. "I was hoping you'd have a room to spare."

Maleficent gave him a slow once over that wasn't sexual at all but made his blood rush to his face anyway. In the end she seemed to deem him not a threat and opened the door wider to let him in. He made his way over to the couch at her gesture but she seemed to personally want to stand. She didn't ask him why he would want to come back to a place of such trauma to him and for that he was grateful to her.

"3c is open right now. It's small and no one want's it. Rent is £280 a month. Do you have a job?" She asked.

"Not right now, ma'am. I've only just got into town but it's my first priorty, I swear. And I have enough saved up for the first few months." He said.

"How much exactly?" She snapped.

"A little over a grand." He guessed. She frowned at him.

"And you don't plan to eat at all in these next few months I guess? Are you here for school?" Without waiting for him to answer she carried on. "What about textbooks, pens and paper?"

Diaval felt his heart tighten. It was a longing that made him want to cry. He had wanted to come back here, so much. It was his only wish. He blinked his eyes quickly making sure they were still dry. "I understand." He said quickly making his way over to the door before he embarrassed himself even further.

As he reached the door a voice called him back. He turned around to see her glaring at him, a frown on her pretty face. "I need a handyman. How are you with leaky pipes and painting walls?"

"I'm alright." He said tenatively.

She nodded, watching him with a calculating look and the curve of a smile. "You're at my beck and call. You complete a few jobs a month for me in time and you may live here rent free. I suggest you get a part time job for the other things."

Diaval got the impression that if he were to run up and hug Maleficent right now, she'd whack him down with her staff so he just grinned.

"Thank you, ma'am. For saving my life twice. I'm at your beck and call, always."


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Years in Moors House  
**

"I think that's it." Diaval said tiredly as he slipped out of the vent. He had been in there retrieving a bird that had gotten trapped of all things.

As he came out into the light it was to see a rather amusing sight. Maleficent who had been barking orders at him before was now backed terrified into a wall trying to shoo away an eight year old Aurora. The young one was having none of it, seeing as she loved her Mal and was telling her about how they had to draw their family at school and that her picture was the best seeing as she had drawn her fairy godmother and her birdie as well.

It had been 4 years since he had started living at Moors House again and he already knew he was never going to leave. Despite the numerous tasks Maleficent sent him on, his part time job and his schooling, he had managed to get through to his last year for his masters. He already had a job waiting for him when he finished, designing spy systems for the police and security systems for the rich. He would earn enough to pay his rent and look after himself for years soon enough but even then he knew he wouldn't give up being Maleficent's handyman. It was an excuse to talk to her the way no one else could and if this was the only way to get close to her, then he'd take it.

The only other person to be close to the ever frosty Maleficent was Aurora, the little girl from 3b. Though Maleficent would deny it to her dying day, the little girl had a place in her heart. For all she seemed determined to push everyone away, she tried to push Aurora that little bit further and usually ended up with the little girl on her lap instead. Maleficent would then look at her like the little tyke was an alien. It never failed to make Diaval smile. Aurora adored Maleficent and called her Godmother. Diaval may have helped with that. When he babysat Aurora he always told her bedtime stories about all the good things Maleficent had done and had not taken credit for inside the house.

Aurora strangely enough also seemed determined to be his friend as well and had decided that he was a bird in human form. She had always called him birdy not managing his real name and he couldn't find an arguement against the fact that he was probably Maleficent's pet.

As for Aurora. He had seen her rushing to the stairs in his first few weeks at Moors House. Flitter having let go of her hand to open the door, the toddler had made for freedom. Diaval had felt his heart in his throat, unable to stop the little girl when the fall would have surely killed the little toddler. Luckily Maleficent had been there to catch her before she could tumble head first any further. How she always managed to be in the right place at the right time was magic to Diaval but after yelling at Flitter to not let children drop down on her from above, a new safety gate had mysteriously installed itself above the stairs and none of the three crazy women at 3b knew anything about it.

The bird he had caught from the vent cawed in his hand and drew Aurora's attention from her upset godmother.

"Aww. Pretty Bird." She said, skipping over to him. She stroked the crows head. She was such a beautiful child. Diaval hoped she wouldn't have to face the real world anytime soon. "Is he your brother?" Aurora asked him, causing Maleficent to chuckle.

"He is not my brother, for the last time. I am not a bird." Diaval groaned. He went to the window and let it out. Aurora was about to argue with him when luckily Thistlewitt called her in for dinner. He sighed in relief. Maleficent laughed again, pleased she wasn't the only one overwhelmed by the little girls huge spirit. Diaval saw Aurora's family picture in the Maleficent's hand but didn't call her out on it, otherwise she'd throw it away to keep up appearances. And he didn't want that.

" I am nobodys pet." Diaval huffed. Moving back towards his apartment as his work was done.

As they became level with her door, Diaval's heart stopped when the woman stepped in close to him before he could walk around her. She reached a hand out and pulled cobweb from his hair, fingers dragging through his silky strands more than she needed to. His breath came fast and his face warmed as she gave him a mischievous smile. He couldn't help but lean in, like he couldn't help leaning in whenever his eyes met hers.

"Pretty bird." She said curiously like confirming something. Then she stepped back and the door came between them again leaving Diaval confused and slightly aroused on her doorstep. It was only after he had gotten back to his own room he realised she was still teasing him.

"I am not a bird!" He shouted knowing it would be heard.

He heard her throaty laugh throught the wall and banged his head again his door. Anything to make his body behave.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 years in Moors House  
**

He rubbed a bit of sweat off of his forehead and groaned as he ended up with paint on his face. He gave up on the effort to keep clean and continued painting the second floor with renewed vigor. It was a blistering hot day but Maleficent had wanted this done for a while now. He had seen her scorn the peeling paint with sharp glances too often and decided to sort it for her now he had some time off. He was completely taken by surprise when Maleficent herself brought him some lemonade.

"Don't give me that look." Maleficent scolded. "Am I that bad a slave-driver?" She had warmth behind the words which had started to creep out more and more as the years go by. It had been 10 years since he had moved here. He was 27 and she was 37 and the gap was slightly less insurmountable between them now, or at least he thought so. Hoped so.

"Of course not, mistress." He teased.

Maleficent frowned. "Not funny." She said and she looked like she was about to leave him in a huff so he rushed to find a topic to make her stay.

"Are you not going outside?" He asked knowing the answer already. "It's a beautiful day out there."  He continued. He knelt up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"I'm sure it is." Maleficent stated amused.

Diaval gathered his courage for what he was about to say next. "There's a concert down at the park. I have a spare ticket if you would like to go with me." He still marvelled at how Maleficent made his heart beat double time even after all these years. His face felt hot as he tried to keep meeting her gaze. Maleficent rarely left her apartment and to see her get out and enjoy herself would be worth it, even it wasn't a date. She looked surprised and Diaval could see her open her mouth, likely to refuse when there was a bang and shouts downstairs.

All of a sudden there was a dog, a large labrador sprinting up the stairs towards them and Diaval had thrown himself away instinctively. He hit the far wall, flailing. The dog bounded close enough to jump up onto him, mouth close to his face through his arms. He expected teeth and growling. He expected claws and tearing flesh but all of a sudden the weight was off of him. The dog was wiggling and whining in Maleficents grip. He watched detached as she dragged the dog to a shocked and scared Aurora.

"You are not allowed to have pets in this building." Maleficent said, not shouting but Diaval thought this was worse. Aurora looked so guilty and upset, tears starting to well up. She hadn't even noticed Maleficent's tone. She was staring at him like he'd been hurt. He was fine. He started to realise that maybe he wasn't. His breathing a little too fast and he couldn't get enough oxygen. Maleficent made a noise and gave Aurora the grip of the collar. "Take him downstairs and tie him to the banister tightly. I'll be down to deal with this in a moment. Go." She added when the 14 year old looked stuck in shock.

Diaval was startled when he felt a hand in his hair. When had Maleficent appeared by his side? "Diaval, I need you to calm. Breathe with me okay. One...two..." He was transported back to when she had first done this for him as a child and his body just let the tension go. Warmth filling him up. He opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering. He looked up to see poorly disguised concern masquerading as annoyance. He loved her so deeply and it settled every worry inside him because nothing could ever hurt him when he was with her. When he smiled at her she couldn't hide her sigh of relief.

It didn't last long. "Are you going to lay there all day because someone needs to clean this atrocious mess off of my landing." She accused.

Diaval sat up and saw that he or the dog had knocked the paint can over. It had been mostly empty thankfully but the dog had gotten it on it's paws.

"Don't like dogs?" Maleficent inquired when the panic attack seemed truly over.

"Not a fan, no." Diaval replied. That only gathered a further glance of intrest from her. "My dad had a couple. They weren't very nice." He expanded unconciously touching a single scar on his neck.

Maleficent made for the stairs then before turning back. "Supposing you can finish cleaning up here in time, come pick me up for that concert later."

"Yeah?" He said surprised but pleased. Maleficent didn't answer but Diaval was grinning as he went to get some scrubbing brushes and some water.


	4. Chapter 4

**14 years at Moors House**

They were returning home from one of thier "dates". Maleficent was smiling at him and both of their faces were flushed from the few glasses of wine they had. She gave him that look from under her eyelashes, the one that made him want to kiss her. Instead he just grinned back.

"Thank you for tonight, Diaval." Maleficent said. And no matter what he did for her, Diaval always felt like he owed her more. He just wanted her to be happy. To keep the beautiful smile on her face. He was grateful she let him give her this much.

"It was my pleasure." Diaval said sincerely.

Maleficent flushed further. She did that look again. The one where she looked down shyly then looked up at him again through her thick lashes. This time he couldn't resist. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. She froze as if hit. He greedily took a second before moving back. If this was his rejection at least he knew what her lips felt like. He closed his eyes ashamed and not brave enough to face her rath. When he finally _did_ open his eyes it was so much worse. She looked at him with a shattered gaze, the main emotion was fear. She was afraid of him and he couldn't feel more worthless.

"I'm sorry." Diaval whispered, his throat closing up. She stared at him heartbroken and wary.

Before Maleficent could respond they heard a shout from 3b.

"Godmother!" Aurora called. Strangely she didn't come out.

Maleficent turned away from him and it felt like goodbye as she went to the girls door. Diaval stood back pained. She went through the door to 3b and he saw the blood drain from her face at whatever she saw.

Diaval heard a man's voice inside. "Why don't you take a seat?"  He heard Aurora whimper and felt his heart seize in fear. He paniked silently before reaching for his phone. He phoned 999 and left it in the hallway so the noise would signal his presence. He came back to overhear the conversation.

"He says he's my father." Aurora said sounding repulsed. "That you killed my mother and framed him for it. It's not true, is it?"

"No, it's all lies." Maleficent told her, her voice strong despite the fear she must have been feeling.

"You're a liar!" The man roared. "Because you couldn't keep your trap shut, she's dead. My beautiful wife is dead because you turned her against me with your lies. I never layed a finger on you..."

"You raped me an left me for dead." Maleficent screamed back.

"Lies!" The man exclaimed. He sounded half insane. Diaval looked around and found a hammer hidden under sheets of wood where he had been doing work earlier in the week. "You took away my life back then. Now I'm going to take away yours."

Diaval broke in and jumped him from behind, arms around the guys neck. The man was crazy strong and he managed to clock Diaval with his gun from behind. He saw stars as he hit the floor. The hammer flung somewhere. He heard shrieks as the man regained his footing. The man turned and aimed the gun at Diaval on the floor.  Diaval looked to Maleficent who looked frozen in shock. "Run!" He shouted. He closed his eyes and then there was a bloom out of numbness. The pain spread through his shoulder and he screamed.

It didn't cover the sound of a hammer hitting a skull, a wet thunk of a sound.

The man crumpled to the floor by Diavals feet. The Maleficent was next to him and Aurora was above him trembling while holding a bloody hammer. Diaval wished it was like the movies so he could black out but he was awake every painful second until the ambulance arrived and then some. The worse part was, Maleficent didn't stroke his hair or hold his hand once.

***

Diaval woke up to find just Aurora by his bed. She gave him a glowing smile. "Hey there, Birdy."

"I'm not a bird." He groaned quietly making her laugh. "What happened?" He asked more seriously.

"This guy, my dad..." She said strangled. "Stephan. He got out of jail. He was in there for killing my mum. He believed Maleficent was gulity of his wife's death because after she found the police wouldn't prosecute him for the rape she told my mum and my mum did believe her. Maleficent thinks its her fault too. She apologised because if she hadn't told my mum she might not be dead now,"

"That's ridiculous." Diaval complained.

"I told her that too." Aurora said with a grim smile. "I also told her you don't hate her for getting you shot. She doesn't believe me."

Diaval looked at her. "Tell her it will make me feel better to see she's okay. Yeah?" He asked simply. "She doesn't need to remember what I did that night if she wants to forget it happened."

"No." He heard Maleficents voice from behind the hospital rooms door. She stepped in. Her appearance was unkept for once. Her eyes more vunerable than he'd ever seen them. "I was afraid, because after Stephan I thought I would never trust another man again. But when you were shot, all I could think was that you were going to die without ever knowing... how much I love you." Her last words were hushed as though she expected to be slapped down.

Diaval looked at her in awe. "You love me?" He breathed. He couldn't let himself believe that after all these years.

She leaned forward and kissed him and his heart sped three times faster. Aurora smiled. Diaval reached up the hand that wasn't in a cast to hold her there.  He kissed her back with all that he had.

Maybe there was a happy ending after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically porn for the epilogue.

**Epilogue**

It wasn't perfect straight away of course. Maleficent had a lot of issues but Diaval was in no hurry. That they spent more time together now made Diavals life so much better on its own. Sometimes she let them kiss and sometimes it lasted for so long he didn't know up from down. She also seemed more satisfied. Diaval hadn't known how utterly depressed she had been until she had started to relax.

One day they were kissing and she pulled them into her bedroom. He watched amazed as she stepped back and sat at the end of her bed looking at him in anticipation. He also saw too much vulnerability in that expression as well. He knelt down between her legs on the floor, looking up into her eyes. He waited until she kissed him again. They stripped each other slowly, removing all their clothes.

Diaval pressed his mouth into the deepest part of her where she was soft and wet. Her sweet rumbles fogged his thoughts, making him painfully aroused. She tugged on his hair as he tenatively licked. She moaned louder as he shoved his tongue deeper, then moved back to suck on her clit. He got lost in that feeling. Of using his mouth to make Maleficent shake into pieces. Her facade broken as she breathed hot and fast above him. He slicked two of his fingers and pressed them against where she felt like molten lava against his red used mouth. He pressed in slowly as he licked against her clit.

"Diaval, I can't..." She moaned, arching her back as the fingers reached as far as they could go. He fucked her with them, slowly winding her up until she was like a vice around his fingers. He had to stop despite her protests to move up her body. He wanted to see her face. He leaned down and kissed her open mouth.

"I love you." He murmered urgently against her neck. She turned her head away, looking pained. He desperately tried to think of a way to make her believe. "Maleficent, I love you. I love your look of childish glee you start pranking the ladies across from us. I love how it's impossible for you to not care for Aurora even though you hate allowing anyone into your heart. I love when you smile most of all. I fall in love with you more and more each day and just imagining how much I will love you eventually hurts to think about. I am yours truly, wether you decide to keep me or n..."

Diaval was interrupted as Maleficent rolled them both over and she she silenced him with her lips. They breathed each others air for several moments. Maleficent took a shuddering breath. "I don't understand you..." She said sadly. "I don't understand get why you came back or why you wanted to stay... but you should know Aurora isn't the only one who stole a piece of my heart."

She shifted against him unconsciously and Diaval had to bite his lip hard as she rubbed against him. Seeing his reaction she smirked. Her fingers moving to stroke his hair out of his face. She tangled her free hand with his and pinned it against the bed. Then the look on her face, plotting, she slid in one smooth movement, gripping his cock in her hand as she slid down onto it and he was gone. His head thrown back as the heat enveloped him and he'd never imagined anything feeling this good as this.

She was scorching and it was all he could think, her fingertips stroking the hair at the nape of his neck as if he was something precious. He forced his eyes open not wanting to miss a minute of this. It was really unfair that she was so stunning. It made it hard to accept she was real. There was a look of concentration on her face as she waited to adjust. Diaval squeezed her hand tighter and she pressed kisses to his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

Her tongue brushed over his and he keened, small begs making her laugh. He wrenched his mouth away dragging in air in great gulps. His heart had never raced this fast. Maleficent's move as she beautifully lifted off of his cock only to change direction. Diaval felt his skin burning up, he arched his back, chasing the sparks electrifing him.

"You are so beautiful." Maleficent said softly. Diaval laughed half hysterical wishing he could argue that no, she was the beautiful one. Except she started to move more smoothly and it was all he could do to hold on to her hip with his free hand. He focused on her kisses, trying his best to respond. It was painful, want tearing his body into pieces as his orgasm was slowly being wrenched from him. Maleficent rode him faster now and her could feel her clenching, ready to come.

"I need you." Diaval choked quietly and somehow this confession hurt more than the last and he didn't know why. Maleficent looked shattered by it too, crying out before she came, tight around him. He couldn't do this without her anymore. Life without her scared him to death. The feeling of her clenching around him driving him over as well. He shouted, hugging her to him.

***

They never got married and they never gave up their seperate apartments despite the fact Diaval slept at hers more often than not. They were just the weird couple at the top of Moors House. The other residents never spotted them kissing, PDA never being Maleficents thing. But sometimes they would turn and stare at each other for several moments like they could read each others mind. Diaval usually nodding with a smile as he set out to do something.

When the residents talked about them, which was alot, they told of the strange family on the third floor that made them all wish they could be that happy someday.


End file.
